Help
by MaiStan
Summary: It's an original mermaid au with some fun content in there. Rated T 1/2: Prince Lance of Altea flees his home from the Galran attack of Emperor Lotor to find the only person he believes can save his family and people. Keith Kogane. And the prince will do whatever it takes to find him. Keith Kogane, also known as the Predator, is infamous for eating other sea creatures. Having a vo
1. Prologue

**Hi! **

**It's me, sorry it's been so long since I've written or updated anything. I've only really had time for reading comics on WEBTOON occasionally and fanfiction on my phone whenever. That doesn't mean I've changed though! I'm just a burning Voltron trash now. LOL**

**Anyway, I love mermaids and Voltron so I thought why not share this with you? (Pls don't be afraid to give me your feedback, It helps so much with making my work better.)**

**On that note, Enjoy the prologue loves! **

**_**

All was well in Altea in the year of 1999. Humans were clueless of their existence, no predators out to attack them, war overlords steered clear of the paradise below the seas.

Until now.

None of the Alteans saw it coming. Emperor Lotor of the Galra Empire would reap havoc. His attack would conquer the peace of Altea, he would capture the Royal Family, and only one of them would escape.

That one member was Prince Lance, and he had a mission. Save Altea before it was too late.

And he knew exactly how to do it...


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter one for you guys! I'm trying to get out as much of this story as possible. At least...the parts that I have LOL.**

**_**

7 years later…

In hiding from the cruel outside world of the oceans lives Keith Kogane, known as the Predator, with his only ally alive; Kosmo the Seadog. "I miss being free too, Kosmo. Once in a while, it wouldn't hurt to see that sunken shipwreck, or the tavern with the mermaids...ah those were the days. No one was afraid of me, I still had my first love, I didn't eat everything." Keith murmured wistfully. Kosmo growled; trying to cheer his closest friend up. "I'd never eat you though, Kosmo. You're too caring to eat." The predator answered and snuggled up to his companion. "Arf!" "Yes, I'm getting a little hungry too. I could go for a seahorse right about now," Keith pecked Kosmo's nose before cautiously swimming outside of the cave.

Kosmo whimpered sadly. "Don't worry Kosmo, I'll bring a few clownfish for you." His owner replied reassuringly. "Arf!" The seadog almost instantly cheered up. "Stay here now. Good boy." Keith smirked in relief. "Dinner time." He muttered.

\-- -- -- --

In the meantime, Prince Lance was hundreds of quibids (underwater miles) away from Altea searching for his-and the kingdom's only hope: Keith Kogane. "Where could that mullet be? That book from the library said that he hides only a few more quibids away from here. We have to find him, Hunk." Lance complained to his best friend and fellow Altean merman. "I have a feeling this wasn't a good idea. Maybe I'm right," Hunk replied casually. "No, no Hunk. You are wrong. The only superpower that can kick Lotor's tail should be around here somewhere." The Altean Prince argued; curling his palms into fists.

As the two swam closer to a white coral reef, they could see a figure in the distance scaring a school of clownfish and herd of seahorses. "Who does he think he is? They're harmless creatures man!" Lance grit his teeth together in anger. "Hey, hey buddy. Calm down. Maybe he needs food and can't find any kelp or oysters anywhere so that's all he can-" "Wait a tick, Hunk. This guy is attacking innocent sea creatures. Doesn't the...oh quiznak dude! We found him!" Lance shouted in excitement.

Almost instantly, the figure stared at them and fled with stash of food. "Great Hunk, now you scared him." The prince grumbled before rushing after him by fin. "Lance! Wait!" His best friend shouted. "I'll be here!" He hid behind a huge block of bleached coral. Lance sighed and gave him a two-fin-finger salute in agreement.

\-- -- -- --

"Dolphinfish it!" Keith cursed in stress. "After seven flippering years, I've been spotted." His worst fear became a reality. And one of the mermen he saw was right on his tail. "Hey! Coralhead listen to me!" The merman shouted loudly. Keith bit off the head of one of the seahorses he captured; gaining more energy. He swam much faster than his stalker and earned a lead. "Shell. Come on, wait up!" The stranger swam faster in haste. Keith winced out of the lack of air his gills were absorbing. He swerved through another path in the kelp forest they passed through.

_I can't get him off my track… Why can't this angelfish-hole understand that I don't want company?! _"Go...away dumbanemone!" Keith growled as he sped further away. "No! I need to talk to you Keith!" The merman caught him off guard. The predator froze anxiously; allowing for his pursuer to catch up to him.

As Lance continued to flip his tail to gain speed to meet Keith Kogane, he was completely oblivious to Keith's biggest fear becoming a reality. "No! Get away!" The predator whimpered softly. "No…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Before I continue on, I just wanted to clarify that Keith is bisexual in this story; just like Lance. Here's the next chapter of Help! Enjoy loves!**

\-- -- --

Fear flooded Keith Kogane's head as the merman who chased him relentlessly grew closer to him. "Thank gills you finally listened to me." The stranger huffed with exhaustion. Keith immediately turned away. "What now, crab-baby?" "How do you know my name?" The predator growled and nipped at a clownfish in his arms. "An Altean researcher…" His pursuer answered sheepishly.

Keith ground his sharp teeth together and bit his lip gently as his fangs dripped from his gums. "Shell." He muttered under his breath. "Dogang, you're gorgeous." The stranger blushed hazily, "At least from this view. I wish I could see what your eyes look like. Or how shiny your fangs are. I heard that they're like diamonds from this book I was reading and-"

As the stranger rambled on, the lone predator set a course for his cave. "Wait for me!" "No! What do you not understand by I want to be alone, you motherfinner!" "I don't understand because-" SHUT UP!" The predator snarled angrily. "Jellyfish, what's your problem?" "My problem? My problem?! My problem is trying to stay alive without discrimination and cruelty from immature, disrespectful Alteans and mers like you." Keith cackled tiredly. "You really think that lowly of Altea-" The predator scoffed, "Where do you think I got the label 'Predator' from dumb anemone? The whale sharks?" He hissed as his fangs glimmered away from the unknown's view. "Please just hear me out, dolphinfish it!" Keith sneered aggressively, "I have to get home." "How would you feel if you had no home to go back to?! Huh Predator?!"

Keith frowned in hurt at the name. He only called himself that. When others did, it was like a punch to the face. It made him want to eat their tails whole. "Don't talk to me." He whispered in heartbreak; swimming as fast as he could. Lance frowned in shame. He didn't mean to hurt Keith's feelings, so he felt discreet pain for making a terrible first impression.

\-- -- --

For quibids, there was nothing but open ocean. "Dolphinfish it. I took a wrong turn somewhere." Keith muttered. "There you are!" His pursuer exclaimed graciously. "Don't touch me." The predator shouted bitterly. "Altea needs your help!" "How would you know?" Keith scoffed. "I'm the Prince jellyfish anemone." "Prince Lance?" "In the flesh, babe." The Prince of Altea smirked smugly.

The two blushed again. "Your eyes are stunning, by the way. Do they glow?" Lance praised him, and the amaranthine hues in the predator's eyes brightened. "Yes Your Majesty. Now if you excuse me, I need to eat and visit someone before anything else." Keith commented reluctantly. The prince beamed and swam closely to the predator in agreement. "Don't be so clingy," Lance pouted, "But I like you," He whined. "Shut up." Keith hissed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Let's welcome my OC! :) Okay no spoilers, that's all I'm gonna tell you. Also, get ready for some amusingly jealous Lance...**

\-- -- -- --

"Where are we going Keithy boy?" Lance inquired curiously. "I'm not telling you." Keith smirked playfully. "Here we are," He murmured as the two approached a decently lit cave. "What is this place…" The prince whispered as they entered and observed the crowded bar; filled with bubbly merfolk.

A pair of light purple-colored arms wrapped around Keith and confused him until their owner came into view. "Love?!" He exclaimed in shock. "Keith! Baby!" The lavender-skinned mermaid cooed; holding his hands tenderly. Her black and purple hair swayed to and fro from the current of the cave. Her black shell bra pressed against his chest. The glowing lights emphasized the shine of her violet tail.

Keith reciprocated the gesture sincerely and pecked the mermaid's forehead. His tent heightened hungrily against his killer whale tail. "It's been so long, Keithy~where have you been all this time?" The female mer pouted. "I had to escape Altea, those angelfish-holes never made me feel like I belonged." His lover frowned sympathetically. "You always deserved better than them." She nuzzled her head into his chest before kissing his lips. "Mmmm~" The mermaid hummed in sheer bliss. The predator kissed back with ease and gripped her hips tightly. Their tails intertwined and occasionally twitched as his lover moaned softly; trying not to cause a scene. "Why can't I call you that?!" The prince whined. Neither of them replied.

Lance watched awkwardly as the two had a loving reunion drenched in passion. They swam into a corner before anything else. Keith let out a low groan as she tugged gently on his soft, black hair. The kiss intensifying in the secluded space of the cave. "Uh? Can I take back my buddy for a sec?" The prince asked hesitantly. The intimate mer-couple turned to face the Altean. "You have no idea how long it's been since we were separated. I just need another minute. Please?" The mermaid begged; resting her hands at the base of Keith's neck. He nodded in agreement. "I guess, but-" "Wait! Keithy, I forgot to introduce myself to your new friend. I'm so sorry!" She rambled in his arms. "Keith Kogane is my...first love. And I'm Serenade Pearlshore." The mermaid shook Lance's hand gently. "I didn't know you were seeing someone, Keithy boy." Lance murmured smugly; earning a whack across the head from Serenade. "Only I get to call him that, Altean." She sneered protectively; pecking Keith's lips affectionately.

Keith started to glow bashfully. His amaranthine eyes, pale cheeks and collarbone flushed bright purple as he shrugged at Lance. "Sorry if I'm making you jealous," Serenade mumbled; roaming her fingers through his black locks. "I am not jealous!" The Prince of Altea retorted. "All I wanted was to be alone. Then this guy came and just followed me around. There has to be a reason for that, right Love?" Keith snickered. "Yeah! Speaking of love, I forgot to ask you, Baby~ How's the other love of my life?" Serenade giggled sweetly. "Kosmo's great. I have to give him food before he starts trying to look for me." The predator gazed into her dark brown eyes. "I can go with you, and we can live together, and take care of Kosmo, and-" She babbled hazily. "Shouldn't we go Keith? I have something important to tell-" Prince Lance frowned at being interrupted. "After I get something to drink," "In that case, I can come with you!" Serenade insisted ecstatically.

\-- -- --

Lance grumbled at his bar stool. He sat next to Keith; who wasn't even paying attention to him. It seemed as if the memory of their big chase scene completely evaporated. As the two reunited love fish chatted excitedly and left him on the outs, the prince struggled to not be annoyed. Envy subconsciously spread throughout the male mer's body. "I missed you so much though...you should've at least left a map behind for me so I could find you~" The over affectionate mermaid purred and caressed Keith's hands in her own. "I know, I know. It's just at that time, I didn't have any actual supplies to do anything with. It was just me, Kosmo, and some weapons I bought from Altea." Her first love smiled back blissfully. "Are you done yet Keith?" The Altean merman hissed; irritably chugging his shell glass of golden liquid. "What even is this?" He murmured.

"Rare fermented palm fruit!" The bartender shouted from another side of the mossy stone counter. Prince Lance glanced back at Keith and his mate sucking face. "Hey. I exist in these waters!" The prince hissed in annoyance. The predator glared at him, "Do you have to ruin everything for me, mother flipper!" He scowled and swam off the stool. "If looks could kill, I'd have you dead. Altean." Keith's fangs glimmered as his anger emphasized. "Seems like you've been all talk and no bite so far," Lance countered. "You want to see my bite?" Keith bellowed.

Serenade trailed behind him and tried to hold the two back from getting in a fight. "He's not doing anything wrong, Keithy! Relax!" She scolded sternly. Keith thought about it, calmed down and sighed in embarrassment. "Fine. You were going to tell me something about Altea…" He sat down again; only with Serenade in his lap. "Emperor Lotor of the Galra Empire took over Altea-" Serenade gasped in shock, "The Great White mers?" "That's basically the Galra as a whole. They take and take and take." Lance muttered shamelessly. He kept narrating what went down, "Anyway, he took my family captive and enslaved my people. I barely made it out free."

Keith frowned in understanding anger. "That's awful, Lan-I mean Your Majesty." He apologized, "I didn't know any of this was going on." "Calling me Lance is fine. "And I thought you would help me take back my home." The prince answered meekly. Serenade nodded in approval, "I'd love to help! I could save my family and see them again. And if I get to help you too, all the better!" The predator stared into space. "What do you think, Baby?" The mermaid cooed curiously. "I don't know if I'd be enough to do anything. We could get killed, Lance. Altea can't afford to lose their only heir." Keith explained bluntly.

Prince Lance argued, "But you'll have us, mullet. And my sister Allura is still in Altea, so we'll still have another heir there if I die in battle." Keith shook his head. "Oh. That reminds me, Lotor is also trying to hook up with my sister. Aka gross…" The Prince of Altea gagged. "Still, this might take a while to organize. We're talking revolution, and overthrowing the Galra Empire from one of the most innovative lands of the seas. It's a bigger goal than the two-" "Three of us. Just because I'm a mermaid doesn't mean I can't contribute. Um, siren powers..." Serenade interrupted with an aggressive hiss.

"Sorry love. It's too much for the three of us to handle on our own." Keith corrected himself. "Do you know anyone else that has a bone to pick with those jerks?" Lance asked. "The Blade! And-" The mermaid beamed. "I don't think she'd want to see me after all of these years. My mom abandoned me as a baby, Serenade." Her lover interrupted. "Who's the Blade?" The Altean raised an eyebrow. "The Blade of Marmora is a group of Galran-" "What?!" Lance wheezed. "Just let him finish." Serenade rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the Blade is a group of Galran people who are sworn enemies of the throne. They live in secret while sabotaging the work of the Empire." The predator explained. "I've never heard of the Blade of Marmora before. But how does that have to do with your mom, Keith?" The Prince of Altea inquired. "They could help us out." The love fish answered in perfect sync. "You owe me a kiss, Keithy~" Serenade purred playfully. "Stop...we need to focus on helping Lance," Keith chuckled. He let out a groan as she circulated her hips against the tent before his tail. "Jellyfish, guys. Seriously get a room." Lance scoffed suggestively and rolled his eyes.

"We have our lead now though. Thanks to me." Serenade smirked slyly. "You just happened to know about the Blade years ago before I went into hiding." Keith argued flirtatiously. "What are you gonna do about it, Keithy~" She seductively poked his chest with a finger. Prince Lance sighed as the trio swam out of the cave-bar. "I'll show-" "SHUT UP!" He shouted. "At least we're agreeing to help you angelfish hole." The predator retorted. "Oh, I'll show you angelfish hole." Lance growled furiously. "Yeah?" Keith raised a brow. "Yeah!" He countered. "Can you two stop arguing like a bunch of plankton?" Serenade pouted irritably. "I'll try, but no promises toward this dingus." The Altean prince muttered.


	5. Chapter 4

**PLEASE don't hate me for mixing some Shallura in there, it won't take up all of the plot in Altea. And yes, more Klance is on the way. Serenade will be in for a big surprise soon lol. That's all I'm gonna say for now. I hope you like this chapter!**

Serenade Pearlshore fell out of her trace. She rolled her eyes and whispered, "Boys…" under her breath. "For the sake of my sanity, please stop fighting." She groaned in annoyance. "Anything for the princess." Lance joked. "She's my first love," Keith hissed; squeezing the mermaid's hand possessively. "Gills, Keith. You need to relax. This is gonna be fun!" The Prince of Altea exclaimed jubilantly. "Saving the people that have hated my anemone for years is the paragon of fun." The predator muttered indifferently. "It's been a while since anyone has encountered a member of the Blade of Marmora, so this is gonna be a difficult mission." He added.

Lance grunted in frustration. "Really?! Oh my flipping gills! This is gonna take years! While we're off wandering around the Seven Seas, Lotor is busy trying to hook up with my sister while my people are being brutally slaughtered for his dolphinfish quintessence supply!" He barked furiously. Serenade squeaked in fear and hid behind her first love. Keith sighed and tried to calm the prince down, "Relax, Lance. I get it, you're upset. Angry-" "Enraged, Mullet! I'm FLIPPING FURIOUS!" The Prince of Altea screeched with rage. The mermaid whimpered softly and stayed silent. "We have a plan, okay? It's just gonna take some time." The predator huffed and held her hand.

Keith glared at the irritable Altean. "Everything is going to work out. Clues are always left behind from battles and missions, we just need to find a few." Lance clenched his teeth and took a deep breath. "Whatever Mullet." He retorted. "Ooh! Look you two! Oysters! Oh my gills, I'm starving…" Serenade stared at the outstanding group of shells on the seafloor. "We literally just-" The Prince of Altea grumbled. Keith glanced at the group of shells and licked his lips by instinct. "Those oysters do look good, but I still have a clownfish left over from my hunt a few quintants ago." Lance stopped swimming in his tracks. "Oh my gills! Guys, I forgot HUNK!" He exclaimed loudly.

The lovefish stared at each other in confusion. "Who's Hunk, Prince Lance?" Serenade asked curiously. "Who is Hunk?! Why, my best friend in all of the Seven Seas!" Lance explained as if it was the easiest formula in the world. Keith let out a sheepish chuckle, "I thought you wanted to find the Blade of Marmora, Lance. Now you're looking for your best friend...what is going on with you today?!" The mermaid scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "I just have a lot to do, okay?" The Prince of Altea muttered indecisively. "We believe you, we believe you. It's just a lot to take in." Keith declared modestly. "Since we're looking for Hunk first, do you know where he is, or where you saw him last?" His lover inquired; nipping gently at her bottom lip. "Back in the kelp-"

And just in time, a relatively chubby merman about their age bumped into Lance at high speed. "Lance?! You've been here this whole time?! I thought you were going to wait for me…" The merman pouted anxiously. "I am so. Sorry Hunk! I just ended up getting distracted with rallying the troops," The stressed mer's best friend apologized frantically. Hunk crowed casually, "I get it. After all, you're the one who organized this expedition." "Is this Hunk?!" Serenade squealed after the two separated from a compassionate hug. "You are so adorable!" She ejaculated ecstatically. "Th-thanks?" The curvy, tanned merman stammered sheepishly. "She tends to get excited when meeting new people. I'm Keith, and that's Serenade." The predator introduced the two of them calmly.

Hunk held out his hand before taking it back. "Wait. Are you the Predator?!" He squeaked nervously. Keith rolled his eyes and growled faintly. "So-" Serenade swam in front of him and panicked. "Yes, but he won't hurt you!" She argued and kissed her lover's forehead affectionately. "Unless you piss him off." Lance added bluntly. "Can you two stop? Seriously, I can talk for myself." Keith bellowed irritably. Hunk stared at the trio for a moment; taking everything in. He sighed and slanted his head. "What are you trying to say, buddy?" The Prince of Altea questioned curiously. "I can talk, Lance," His best friend scowled playfully, "And I can sense a person's character, so I understand that you two are just...misunderstood by Alteans." Keith and Serenade blushed at the compliment. "Thank you?" The lovefish uttered. "It's a compliment. I mean if you guys are willing to wander around the seas for Lance, you two would volunteer to do anything-" Hunk babbled bluntly. "Hey!" Lance interrupted with an offended shout. "We wouldn't agree to do anything voluntarily, Hunk. It would depend on the situation." The predator smirked in response. "Well, that leads me to the big question. What did I miss? Other than food, I miss eating something delicious..." The other Altean mer asked with a growl from his stomach.

The three of them iterated with the words: "A lot." and filled him in on everything that happened. "Not everything was that important!" Lance argued. "Yeah right," Keith joked. "Whatever Mullet." The prince scowled. "Well we still have to pick up Kosmo too," "Kosmo is the number one priority!" Serenade interrupted aggressively. "Okay…" Hunk replied sheepishly and kept listening to their narration.

_Meanwhile in Altea…_

The Royal Family of Altea was filled with miserable disarray. The kingdom was mostly tarnished, and Emperor Lotor was in full control. The Alteans were enslaved or dead at the hands of the Galra for imperial benefit. King Alfor and Queen Melenor were forced to stay in the castle dungeon, along with the other living prisoners. Nothing got any better while their son had disappeared.

"I am delighted that you agreed to my bargain." Emperor Lotor smirked despicably; caressing Princess Allura's hips. The princess squirmed in discomfort at his side. Her bleached coral white hair floated around her back and neck. Her Tiger's eye skin tone shimmered from the light of the throne room. The Altean princess's rose quartz-colored tail swished away from Lotor's dark purple tail with resentment.

The sight of her people suffering from the castle's ornate, massive glass window filled her sapphire eyes with sorrow and self-loathing. "Just **stop** the suffering of my parents and free them." Allura hissed in dismay. "I will keep my promise," Lotor murmured confidently. "Zethrid, free the King and Queen of Altea." He commanded for one of his generals.

The aggressive Galran half-breed bit her lip and brought the monarchs in front of her superior. "Here are the King and Queen of Altea, Emperor." Zethrid announced simply. "Get rid of the leashes." Lotor barked as Allura and her parents cried at the sight of each other after years passed. The general rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking and untied the rough ropes at their waists. The two gasped at the tightness around their stomachs that disappeared. More air sank into the king and queen's gills hastily, a taste of freedom.

"Dearest Allura!" King Alfor and Queen Melenor sobbed with joy and swam quickly to hug their daughter. "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast. Later. Isn't that right, Allura?" The Emperor of the Galra Empire bellowed in amusement. The Altean princess sighed wistfully. "I know, Lotor." She scowled bitterly. "Now that your daughter has accepted the proposal, you two are free to wander around the castle and your-or should I say...my land." Emperor Lotor proclaimed. Alfor and Melenor nodded graciously as their faces grew wet from their joyful tears. "The Zarkon we knew would be ashamed to know that his son has followed in his footsteps of greed and power." Alfor resented with gasps in between his words.

Emperor Lotor snapped his fingers and Zethrid plucked a scale from Alfor's shiny turquoise tail; causing him to let out a painful wheeze in reply. "I do not think you understand the power I have. If you want to return to your place as prisoner, please Your Majesty. Be my guest." Zarkon's son drawled commandingly. Queen Melenor shrieked softly at the sight, and not being able to hold her daughter close. "This was not part of the bargain!" Princess Allura snarled with rage flowing through her body. "Allura, please…" King Alfor whispered sadly. "Let them go already! My parents have not done anything wrong to you!" She screeched. Lotor nodded and reiterated with a snicker, "Now you two are free to roam the castle and your-wait. I mean to say my land."

Princess Allura growled softly as her parents left the throne room. "My brother will come back, and he will bring you the karma you deserve. Mark my words…" The Princess of Altea sneered harshly after freeing herself from her fiance's grasp. "I'm sure by now that Prince Lance is already dead!" Emperor Lotor cackled. "If you are to be my spouse, you will **_not ridicule my family by any means_**." The Altean shouted with zealous anger flooding her tone. Lotor sighed and displayed a frightened smile. "I understand and agree completely, dearest." He conceded flirtatiously. Allura scoffed and swam off to her room. "Do not call me dearest, you arrogant angelfish. Seriously, the nerve of him!"

King Alfor's former commander Takashi Shirogane followed Princess Allura out of concern and knocked on the door to her room. Faint sounds of sobbing and sniffles were concealed by the piece of melded, old metal. "Princess Allura?" The bitter crying softened as the sloshing of water grew louder. "Coran?" Allura croaked hesitantly. "I don't know where Coran is right now, but, uh, no. It's Shiro." Shiro answered shyly.

He had feelings for the princess, but hid them for several years. Since King Alfor promoted him so they could see each other much more often. No. Since his charcoal eyes first encountered her. The commander clearly still cared about the Princess of Altea. "Oh." She uttered awkwardly. "Do you...need anything?" Shiro asked sincerely. "A hug from your mom? I could always call-" Allura chuckled faintly. Her helplessness engulfed in the laugh. "Thank you for caring, Takashi. It is very thoughtful of you, but I am a mess. I would prefer some alone time before interacting with anyone." She requested courteously. Shiro frowned. The princess still calls me that. "Y-you know," He stammered, "You don't have to call me 'Takashi'. I won't bite if you call me 'Shiro'."

Princess Allura sighed wistfully and giggled for a moment. "I know you won't. You wouldn't hurt a plankton." She remarked smoothly. Shiro blushed and graciously thanked the door for keeping his crush from seeing his face. "I-I guess. But that doesn't mean I put kindness aside when it comes to defending Altea." He babbled. "You are such a pushover, Shiro. Your loyalty makes everyone like you." Allura snorted. "What about you then, Allura? How do you feel towards me?" The commander inquired boldly. A pregnant pause flooded the hall and door between the two. "I have nothing against you, you just annoy me sometimes. Being perfect and pompous about everything." The Altean princess confessed bluntly. Shiro smirked before pouting. "I am not pompous." He argued. "Sometimes you are. Acting like your connections with others are extraordinary," Princess Allura retorted. "That is not who I am, Allura!" Shiro shouted; amused. "Why don't you show me who you are, Shiro?"


End file.
